


When sweet fantasy becomes sweet reality

by my_secret_obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, Lust, M/M, Secrets, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_secret_obsession/pseuds/my_secret_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is back from Stanford and Dean wants Sam. He wants him so bad that he cant hold it in anymore and his night time jerk offs will no longer suffice</p>
            </blockquote>





	When sweet fantasy becomes sweet reality

Dean lay in bed listening to Sam breath slow and even. "this is wrong" he thought. Why did I start this.   
When Sam had left for Stanford, Dean was torn apart. He had felt like dying. His brother was gone and he was devastated.   
He would pretend that Sam was still there with him and carry on conversations with his non existent brother for hours every night. Then, when there was nothing left to say he would jack off and fall asleep.   
After a few weeks of this Dean began imagining Sam was there while he was getting off. It started out as just imagining Sam being asleep. It gave Dean a sense of insecurity that later lead to arousal and adrenaline rushes. This adrenaline lead to better orgasams and Dean made this an every night thing. ...  
...   
The more he did it the more creative he became. A few nights later he started a new thing to help him get off. He heard that his prostate was the sweet spot and started some ass play.   
he would lube up two fingers and start by teasing his tight hole. once it was nice and lubed up he would then push two fingers into his ass and slowly find his prostate and start slowly fingering himself. He would do it harder and harder and say sam's name pretending it was his brothers fingers inside him. He would say Sam's name louder and louder until he would cum, pleasure taking over and making him near pass out. Then without bothering to dress he would drift off to sleep. 

...  
...

The following morning he woke up to knocking on the door of the motel room where he was staying. NO ONE but he and his dad knew where he was.   
He grabbed his knife and slowly opened the door. When he saw who it was he dropped to his knees. HIs baby brother had come back. Dean cried as Sam sank down next to him and hugged him and cried with him.   
That night Dean really did talk to his brother for hours and then when Sam fell asleep...

Tonight he could really hear Sams breathing low and steady. Just listening made Dean hard.   
He slowly reached down and started to touch himself. His warm hand stroking his growing cock.   
He let out a small groan and Sam rolled over. Dean immediately stopped touching himself and shut his eyes almost completely as Sam rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.   
Dean shut his eyes completely and pretended to sleep when Sam came back out.   
Instead of getting in his own bed, Sam got into bed with Dean.   
Dean breathed in sharp as Sams warm breath hit his ear and neck "I know what you're doing Dean"

His breath caught in his throat. Sam had known he was pulling it to his little brother.   
Sams hand snaked around to grab deans ever growing cock and started rubbing until his brother was all the way hard.   
Sam went under the covers and started to breath hot breath on Deans cock before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard.   
Dean moaned and twisted his fingers into Sams long brown hair. Sam came back up and kissed Dean like Dean had never been kissed before. It was a hard kiss but it was sweet and lust filled.   
Dean kissed back pushing his tongue into his little brothers mouth and exploring every inch hardly breathing for fear that if he stopped to breath then it would all be over.   
Sam broke the kiss with several small noises of protest coming from Dean.  
Sam was quick to pull Deans legs up around his waist and put his dick at the entrance of Deans hole.   
"Want to get nice and stretched first big brother?' 

"No!" dean yelled in protest "I want it now."  
Sam slowly pushed into his brother and watched as Deans face twisted in pleasure and his body squirmed.   
Sam started pounding harder and harder as Dean yelled his name begging for more  
"PLease sammy Fuck me harder. big brother wants your cock as deep as you can get it in him."  
Dean was touching himself as Sam pounded into his tight hole.   
with a yell in unison sam came in dean and Dean came all over his stomach in hot big spurts.   
SAm collapsed next to him and held his hand.  
"I talked to you every night Sam, pretended you were here and thought about you. I missed you so much."  
"I missed you to D. And I love you so much"  
"I love you too Sammy. Forever"  
With one last kiss they drifted off into bliss and sweet dreams. 

The end


End file.
